


Fiore di Carta

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Santana Lopez era poco più che una neonata, i suoi genitori sono venuti a mancare. Quella notte, la notte dell'incendio, sconvolse l'intera città di San Francisco. Santana però, non sa che c'è molto di più della storia che tutti raccontano riguardo quella notte; quando comincia ad investigare personalmente sulla scomparsa dei propri cari, non si aspetta di inciampare in qualcosa di molto più grande di lei. Soprattutto, non si aspetta di incontrare una misteriosa ragazza dagli occhi di ghiaccio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiore di Carta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marikikka93](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marikikka93).



> Questa fanfiction mi è stata commissionata da Marikikka, che mi ha fornito una trama molto dettagliata di tutto ciò che dovrà cadere.  
> Partendo da questo, so per certo che sarà una storia molto lunga perché mi è impossibile semplificare gli eventi e ridurli a 20, o anche 30 capitoli.  
> Il titolo originale è Paper Flower (dalla canzone degli Evanescence "Imaginary") ma l'ho tradotto in italiano per evitare confusioni con i post in inglese.  
> Non posso dare garanzie sulla frequenza di aggiornamento, ma mi è stato chiesto di postarla e l'ho fatto lo stesso. Il più lontano possibile da lì.  
> Questo è soltanto un breve prologo, un salto nel passato. E' stato betato da Athena.

_“Il caso Lopez è ancora irrisolto. La polizia sta lavorando sulla pista più credibile. Sono passati cinque anni dall’incidente, ma non sembra che ci siano sviluppi. Non si è ancora trovata una causa credibile per giustificare il fuoco che si è sviluppato alle otto circa di quella notte, così come un possibile responsabile. Non ci sono soluzioni per ora se non considerare l’incidente Lopez un caso chiuso. Non sentiremo parlare della famiglia Lopez per un bel po’, così come della notte che ha scioccato la città di San Francisco.”_

Santana non sapeva perché questa strana donna stesse parlando della sua mamma e il suo papà al notiziario. Era certa di non averla mai vista prima e anche se non aveva neanche mai visto i suoi genitori, non era la stessa cosa. Stava dondolando su di una sedia di legno nella calda cucina della casa della nonna. Fuori stava fioccando e il giacchio era scivoloso. Si chiese se Babbo Natale non rischiasse di cadere a Natale. Sperava di no perché le aveva sempre portato bellissimi regali e lei non voleva che si facesse male. Era molto, molto grata a Babbo Natale.

Era anche molto grata alla sua nonna. Era dietro di lei in quel momento, che preparava la cena. Santana guardava silenziosamente la TV mentre aspettava di mangiare. Si sentiva nostalgica verso qualcosa che non conosceva ancora. Aveva sentito un sacco di persone parlare dell’incidente Lopez, ma non sapeva cosa significasse. A volte si chiedeva se avrebbe rivisto i suoi genitori; a volte era certa che non sarebbe accaduto. Era quasi Natale e nonostante le decorazioni appiccicose e luccicanti la rendessero allegra, avrebbe voluto soltanto passare le vacanze con mamma e papà per una volta, prima di tornare a scuola.

“ _Tra qualche giorno, sarà l’anniversario dell’incidente. Il 5 Dicembre, tutta la città di San Francisco condividerà un minuto di silenzio per ricordare i terribili eventi di quel giorno,”_ La signora Gallagher – Santana aveva imparato il suo nome – disse con una luce negli occhi che non le sembrava essere proprio tristezza, “ _Non dimenticheremo mai coloro che abbiamo perso quel giorno. La famiglia Lopez avrà sempre un posto speciale nel nostro cuore._ ”

Santana fissò lo schermo per un istante, mentre il notiziario mostrava i volti di sua madre e suo padre. Il suo entusiasmo natalizio svanì in un istante e le sue labbra si stavano già arricciando in una smorfietta triste. Cominciò a sentire qualcosa dentro di lei, l’avevano chiamata ansia in qualche show televisivo, ma non ne era certa. La sua mamma era bellissima. Somigliava a quella cantante, Gloria Estefan, un po’. L’idea la fece sorridere ma amaramente, sia di goia che solitudine, mentre la TV veniva spenta improvvisamente.

Si voltò di scatto per osservare sua nonna con il telecomando tra le mani e sospirò, dondolando ancora sulla sedia.

“Abuelita,” chiese piano, la sua voce spezzata e triste, “era la mamma quella?”

Sua nonna abbassò lo sguardo verso di lei e sembrava dispiaciuta. Santana era sollevata perché aveva pensato che la nonna fosse arrabbiata con lei. Aveva pensato di aver visto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto vedere al notiziario, ma sua nonna sembrava soltanto sorpresa, come se non se lo aspettasse.

“Dio, è soltanto il 3 oggi,” si lamentò, gesticolando verso lo schermo, “perché devono farne uno spettacolo due giorni prima? Sembra quasi che pensino che migliorerà i loro stupidi ascolti!”

“Cos'è un ascolto, nonna?” Chiese lei e la nonna la guardò.

“Oh, non pensarci, mi pequeña,” disse la donna amorevolmente, “sei troppo piccola per saperne di ascolti e tutti gli affari loschi che gli show televisivi fanno per mantenerli in vita.” Fece spallucce e Santana si sentì come se lei stesse tentando di farla ridere un po’, ma non funzionava.

“Ma … era la mamma?” Chiese di nuovo, perché non aveva ottenuto la sua risposta. “Era la Signora Lopez nel caso e ti somiglia tanto.” Le sopracciglia di Santana s’inarcarono come se stesse implorando di poter capire; sua nonna sospirò e fece una smorfia amara mentre si piegava sulle ginocchia, non ancora troppo anziana da non poterlo fare.

“Santana, c’è una storia che forse dovresti conoscere.” Spiegò teneramente, con la voce un po’ tremante e più dura. “So che non te l’ho detto a lungo, ma ora hai cinque anni e potresti cominciare a capire. Non sei sei stupida, Tana, e io non voglio trattarti come se tu lo fossi.”

Il volto di Santana si arricciò un po’ come se non riuscisse a capire, ma poi annuì, ansiosa di saperne di più. Si chiese se questo non fosse finalmente il momento in cui avrebbe scoperto di più, in cui avrebbe capito ciò che non poteva capire anni prima. Si sentiva come se avesse atteso un’eternità soltanto per arrivare a questo momento.

“Ti va di parlare?” La sua nonna le chiese e Santana annuì subito, osservando mentre si spostava e camminava verso il tavolo, “Allora vieni qui, mi pequeña. Ven y sientate con tu abuelita.” Disse e Santana si alzò finalmente della sedia a dondolo, il legno che scricchiolava ancora per il movimento, dopo che si fu alzata.

“Cos’è successo a mamma? Ha avuto un incidente?” Chiese innocentemente, seguendo la sua nonna lungo la stanza finché la donna non si fu seduta su di una sedia accanto al tavolo. Santana non sprecò tempo; si arrampicò sul suo grembo finché non si sedette lì, e la donna avvolse le sue braccia affettuose introno a lei. Santana si sentiva al sicuro nella sua presa.

“Sì, è quello che è accaduto.” Disse Alma, accarezzando la nuca di Santana con la mano e guardandola nei suoi grandi occhi neri. “È successo cinque anni fa, Tana. L’incidente Lopez.”

La bocca di Santana si spalancò un po’ mentre ascoltava con attenzione. Allora la signora Gallagher parlava davvero della sua mamma.

“Cosa è successo?” Chiese, un po’ esitante. Una parte di lei era spontaneamente curiosa, come ogni bambina; ma allo stesso tempo, si era abituata ai notiziari in TV e non erano mai notizie positive. “La mamma sta bene?” Non riuscì a fare a meno di aggiungere prima che sua nonna riprendesse a parlare.

“Sta bene, ma è in un posto in cui noi non possiamo vederla.” Suggerì e mostrò a Santana un sorriso, che però appariva più debole del solito. Santana notò che i suoi occhi stavano diventando più umidi, ma non sapeva quale fosse la ragione. “Cinque anni fa, come stava dicendo quella donna-”

“La signora _Gallagher_ ,” corresse spontaneamente Santana.

“La signora Gallagher,” concesse sua nonna mentre l’accarezzava teneramente. “Ci fu un incidente allora,” continuò a raccontare, “nel posto dove vivevi prima. Ci fu un grande incendio, rapido e inarrestabile. Le fiamme erano alte e tutti quanti in città potevano vederle da lontano.”

“Allora perché non hanno spento il fuoco?” Chiese Santana, con il viso che diventava già triste. “Mamma e papà erano lì?”

“Sì, purtroppo.” Rispose sinceramente Alma, stanca di nasconderle la verità. “C’eri anche tu, tesoro. Quando si sono accorti delle fiamme, era troppo tardi. Quasi tutto il palazzo era avvolto dal fuoco e non c’era null ache potessero fare.”

Mentre le parole venivano fuori dalla sua bocca, gli occhi di Santana cominciarono a bagnarsi di lacrime salate. C’era un nodo stretto che si stava formando nel suo petto e una piccola ombra di consapevolezza che cresceva dentro di lei. Aveva tentato di dire a se stessa che forse stava correndo troppo e che sua nonna sta soltanto per dirle che la sua mamma e il suo papà erano andati a lavorare in qualche paese lontano per trovare i soldi per comprare una nuova casa, siccome quella in cui vivevano era stata apparentemente distrutta durante l’incidente. Sperava che fosse così, ma allo stesso tempo, sapeva che non era così. Era una bambina, ma di certo non era stupida.

Soprattutto, quando il labbro inferiore della sua nonna cominciò a tremare, come se stesse per scoppiare a piangere, Santana seppe che direzione stavano prendendo le cose.

“Mamma e papà sono andati via?” Chiese a bassa voce, mentre la sua espressione diventava triste allo stesso modo. “Per sempre?”

Alma annuì lentamente e sembrava star raccogliendo le forze per non apparire debole accanto a lei. Santana non sapeva cosa dire o fare. Per un instante, fu soltanto un blackout totale.

Non c’era nulla nella sua testa se non le figure dei suoi genitori, quelle che ha visto sullo schermo e quelle che a volte trova in vecchi libri sparsi per la casa di sua nonna. Il suo labbro inferiore si stava già arricciando e tremava, le sue ciglia che battevano mentre le lacrime si collezionavano rapidamente nei suoi occhi e non si era mai sentita così triste prima. Aveva aspettato così a lungo, ogni singolo giorno, di avere notizie sul loro ritorno e soltanto in quel momento realizzò che, dentro di lei, sapeva già in qualche modo che quella era la verità.

Aveva saputo per così tanto tempo ma in quel momento stava diventando vero. Quando fu troppo evidente che stava per scoppiare a piangere, Alma avvolse le braccia intorno a lei, tenendola stretta nella sua presa stretta e allora Santana si lasciò andare. Lasciò che le lacrime scorressero lungo il suo volto, permettendo a sua nonna di tenerla un po’ più al sicuro. Ben presto, anche Alma cominciò a piangere e fu così che Santana seppe che non avrebbe aggiunto nulla a quella storia. Ma lei la capiva. Capiva quanto fosse doloroso per sua nonna raccontare, perché faceva male anche ascoltare.

Capiva di più adesso però.

Sapeva che i suoi genitori non c’erano più, sapeva perché non sarebbero andati a prenderla a scuola o perché non ci fossero mai quando Santana soffiava le candeline sulla torta il giorno del suo compleanno. Aveva tutto senso, ma avrebbe preferito non saperlo. Avrebbe preferito poter credere che un giorno si sarebbe svegliata con un bacio sulla fronte della sua mamma dopo aver giocato con il suo papà la sera prima. Non poteva neanche più sognare, perché aveva scoperto che tutto ciò che aveva sempre temuto era reale. Era così tanto da sopportare, e lei era così piccola.

“Li rivoglio indietro,” sussurrò, piangendo contro il petto di sua nonna, “solo per un giorno …”

Le braccia avvolte intorno a lei si strinsero un po’ e poteva sentire che Alma tremava sotto di lei, ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo teso come se si stesse trattenendo dal piangere di più perché doveva prendersi cura di sua nipote ora.

“Lo so, mi pequeña.” Disse a bassa voce, accarezzandole la testa e singhiozzando. “Anche io lo vorrei; ho _sperato_ che tornassero per così tanto tempo …” La sua voce sembrava disperata, come se non avesse ancora superato l’incidente. Come se non fosse riuscita ad andare avanti.

Santana non voleva dare la colpa _a lei_ ovviamente.

La sua nonna era l’unica persona che era stata abbastanza onesta con lei da dirle la verità così che potesse finalmente arrendersi all’idea che il suo sogno non potesse diventare reale. Non era arrabbiata con lei. Ma in quel momento, anche se aveva soltanto cinque anni, qualcosa stava cominciando a crescere dentro di lei. Non era certa di come chiamare questo sentimento che non aveva mai provato prima, ma stava detestando il mondo. Credeva che il mondo fosse cattivo, crudele.

In quel giorno di dicembre, quando i fiocchi di neve stavano cadendo al suolo fuori la finestra, e il Natale si stava avvicinando allo stesso modo, Santana stava perdendo qualcosa. Aveva sempre avuto una piccola scintilla dentro di lei, una luce fioca chiamata _speranza,_ ma stava svanendo in quel momento. Da quel giorno, i suoi occhi sarebbero stati un po’ più scuri, il suo sorriso più amaro e tutto ciò che di positivo aveva sempre sentito dentro si sarebbe probabilmente trasformato soltanto in un grande buco nero. Poteva sentirlo dentro di lei, sviluppandosi lentamente finché non avrebbe cambiato tutto ciò che aveva sempre conosciuto.

Per quanto non lo realizzasse adesso, quello era il momento in cui il suo percorso era cambiato e aveva cominciato a trasformarsi nella donna che sarebbe diventata. Il 3 novembre 2001, la vita di Santana cambiò, ma c’erano ancora così tante cose che non sapeva di quell’incidente, così tanti segreti da scoprire.

 


End file.
